


A Month in Naboo

by MyJediLife



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ben is helplessly in love, Ben thinks the Jedi code is stupid, Both these idiots need love, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate use of Varykino, Its fall in Naboo!, Jedi, Jedi Code, Leaves are changing, Lots of Sex, Outdated hubris, Rey also likes Ben Solo, Rey likes Ben's dick, Rey likes aircakes, Rey thinks the Jedi code is the right way for her, Senator Ben Solo, So is Reys mind, The Force is with her, Unless it's Rey attached to Ben's dick, and sex, fall festival, no attachments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-06 05:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21221255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyJediLife/pseuds/MyJediLife
Summary: Senator Ben Solo is in love with the Jedi, Rey. The Jedi Code forbids attachments and possessiveness.It forgot to include forbidding sex.Ben is not ready to let go of Rey, though, and after a vicious attack almost kills her, Ben spends a month in Naboo with her - showing her how it feels to truly love someone.





	A Month in Naboo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OccasionallyCreative](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OccasionallyCreative/gifts).

> Thanks, as always, to my hard working beta and moodboard Goddess - [Azuwrite](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azuwrite)!
> 
> This is a prompt given by OccasionallyCreative for the "Fall is Cumming" collection, a collaboration between my House - The Thirst Order - and House Dadam.
> 
> I hope I do your beautiful prompt justice, my dear!

[](https://imgur.com/BWks2YT)

Senator Ben Solo of Chandrila paced the floor of his stateroom in his high-rise apartment on Coruscant, watching as the speeders and hover cars made their way through the busy air lanes. His midnight blue robes flowing behind him as he moved, his eyes were drawn to the mesmerizing lights of Galactic City below him.

Ben ran a hand through his hair and turned back to the holopad on the table. His mother peered at him, her blue-lined visage worried as she spoke again. “You looked tired, Ben. Have you slept since we last spoke?”

Ben shook his head, swiping a hand over his tired eyes. “No. I’ve been working round the clock to get this trade deal with the Rodians finalized. You remember how it was, I’m sure.” He gave his mother a small, tired smile before continuing, “I should be able to sleep tonight, I hope. As soon as Rose brings me the final documents to look over before they are drafted.”

“She hasn’t been to see you lately, has she? Luke told me she’s been handling an issue for him elsewhere.” Leia leaned towards the holopad, eyeing her son once more. “Ben, when are you going to give her up and find someone who can be with you?”

Ben narrowed his eyes, huffing a sigh of frustration before answering his mother. “I’m not talking about this with you, Mother. My love life, or lack of it, is none of your business. I’m 30, not 15. I don’t want to date anyone, I don’t want to marry anyone. Please, stop.”

“Look, Ben… I love Rey. I do, but she can never be with you, Ben. You know the Jedi and their code - no attachments. No possessiveness. Rey follows that code, she clings to it. Ben, please. You need to be happy.”

“I am happy, Mother. Stop. I know you want me to marry and have kids so you and Dad can be doting grandparents. Just, leave me alone.” Ben stopped pacing and faced back out the window again, just as he felt a familiar nudge against his Force signature. Sending a nudge back to let Rey know to give him a few moments, Ben turned to face the holopad once more. He gave Leia a smile before saying, “Good night, Mother. I’ll come to visit in a couple weeks.”

“Good night, Ben. Love you, starfighter.” Leia’s image faded away, and Ben rolled his eyes at the nickname his mother had used for him since the day he was born. He let his eyes drift over the busy city below him once more before he turned and headed into his sleeping quarters - to find Rey waiting for him, perched on the edge of his bed.

“Hi,” he breathed softly, leaning against the doorway and looking her over for a moment. She looked as tired as he was, dark bags resting underneath her hazel eyes. Ben moved across the room to his dresser, where he picked up a brush and crossed the room to the bed. Settling himself onto it, Ben spread his legs wide and waited, and a moment later, Rey settled between them, humming softly in contentment.

“Hi,” Rey said quietly in return as Ben set to work - first with his hands as he pulled out the ties binding her hair into her signature triple buns - then with the brush, the bristles providing blissful pressure to her scalp as he worked the tangles out of her hair. “You look like you haven’t slept since the last time I saw you. Are the negotiations with the Rodians going that badly?”

“I finished drafting the trade agreement tonight,” Ben said, leaning in to burrow his face into her neck, his lips placing a soft kiss there. “You look tired too. Tough mission?” Ben went back to brushing her hair, smiling at the little mewling sounds she was making with each brush stroke.

These were the moments he lived for. The moments he could almost believe they were a completely normal couple, getting ready to go to bed for another night.

But, they were not a couple. They weren’t anything but friends - thanks to the outdated hubris of the order she clung so fiercely to. Luckily, the Jedi code didn’t dictate that its followers remain celibate - only unattached.

Ben didn’t know what he’d do if he didn’t have the nights they spent, tangled up in each other, to cling to. “Braids?” Ben asked quietly, in that same dulcet tone that always made Rey shiver with delight.

“Please?” She answered, leaning back into his touch as he abandoned the brush to take her hair in his hands. “To answer your question, not a tough mission, just… frustrating. How do you do it, Ben? Listening to people talk and argue all day is  _ exhausting _ . I could never be a politician.” She hummed in happiness as Ben’s fingers threaded through her hair as he started to separate the strands. “Force, that always feels so amazing. It never ceases to amaze me how someone with hands as huge as yours can braid hair as well as you do.”

“My mother. She insisted on teaching me the customs of her home planet, Alderaan. Part of the marriage ritual there was for the husband to braid his bride’s hair on their wedding night. Also, there are many different braiding styles, for many different reasons. It’s fascinating, yet horribly boring, especially for a fifteen-year-old.”

“Ben… why did you leave the Temple? I mean, didn’t your Uncle want to train you in the Force?” Rey half-turned to look at her lover, reaching up to touch the scar bisecting his cheek, her fingers running along it tenderly.

“I left because of the very scar you’re touching now, to be honest. I grew more powerful than he in the Force. It scared him, I think. He took me on a mission, but he wouldn’t listen to me when I tried to warn him about something I felt. The Force was trying to warn me - warn us - but Uncle Luke thought he knew better. Who was I to question a Jedi Master?” Ben shrugged before leaning in to place a sweet kiss on Rey’s lips then setting back to work on her hair. “When can we meet in person again? I hate that the bond can just decide to take you away from me whenever it chooses.” Ben finished plaiting her hair, kissing the softness of her neck, one large hand sliding up to cup her breast through the thin fabric of her tunic.

“Ben,” Rey sighed, melting back onto his chest as she let out a little purr of happiness. “We shouldn’t. Remember what happened last time we tried through the bond?”

Ben let out a chuckle at the thought. “Oh, I remember. I was so close to finishing, and then you were gone. I had to finish myself off - and that is not fun when I was just sheathed inside you. Come to Naboo for the Fall Festival in two weeks? We can make love and watch the leaves and just… be together. Senate is not in session, so I can devote all my time to you.”

“I can do that for you. As long as you promise to have some Berbersian crab salad for me. Can we go to the festival, or will you be swamped by people if we do?” Ben’s hand moved from her breast down to her stomach, skimming lower with every passing second as his lips nipped and suckled at her throat, leaving her almost breathless and completely wet.

His fingers dipped under the waistband of her pants, then under her panties until he found her soaked core, one long finger stroking through her folds as his other hand came up to cup her other breast. Rey half-turned to capture his lips with hers, one of his fingers sinking inside her. Ben pulled his lips away from her to murmur against them, “So wet for me, sweetheart. Always so wet for me.”

“Yes,” Rey said breathily, “Please, Ben… need more.” Rey rolled her hips gently upwards, wanting to feel the pressure of his thick finger against her clit as he pumped inside her.

“I got you, sweetheart. I’ll make you feel good,” Ben breathed against her mouth before kissing her again, adding another finger inside her as he worked his thumb over her swollen nub. 

“Oh, Ben, yes,” Rey moaned, melting back into him more as she rolled her hips against his fingers. “Force, you make me feel so good, I miss this when we’re apart,” Rey made herself stop speaking, instead just allowing herself to  _ feel _ what Ben was doing to her. In another world, where she wasn’t a Jedi, she could love him, could be married to him, maybe have a family with him.

But she was a Jedi. No emotion. Only peace. Attachments led to clouded judgements, and a Jedi had to think with a clear mind.

Right now, the only thing she could think about was how good Ben’s fingers felt inside her, how his warm hand on her breast felt incredible, and his lips on hers felt  _ right _ . Their bond was humming - almost in happiness, she thought - and the Force was strong and true around them. The Force  _ wanted _ them together, it  _ liked _ them together - Rey knew this. So why would it teach her that attachments led to darkness?

Ben wasn’t dark, and the way he was making her feel - always made her feel - that was all light and happiness. She would have to meditate on this… but for now, she was simply going to  _ feel _ the way he was touching her.

He pumped inside her slowly, their lips melded and his thumb rubbing circles on her clit until ecstasy washed over her, in sweet, warm waves that had her moaning Ben’s name over and over as he helped her through them. Their tongues danced together sweetly until the last wave crashed over her, leaving her a limp, exhausted mess in his arms.

Rey drifted off to sleep in his arms, and Ben kissed her lips gently, murmuring a soft, “I love you,” to her as she slept. When the Force bond closed an hour later, he was still holding her.

….

“ **Ben!** ”

The Force bond opened as he was on a holocall with the delegate from Felucia, working on a bill to protect some delicate mining rights given to a small, local group of indigenous people, and Rey’s voice had him quickly excusing himself before ending the call with a desperate punch of the button on his holopad.

“Rey?”

Ben turned to find his love in a crumpled, bloody mess on the floor, her skin pale and breathing shallow.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos, and mash that subscribe button if you like what you see! <3
> 
> Come visit me on tumblr: [my-jedi-life](https://my-jedi-life.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And on the twitter: [MyJediLife](https://twitter.com/MyJediLife) (All the twitters - I know them!)


End file.
